Over the past decade, the number of communication endpoints associated with a user has changed dramatically. Previously, a user would only have communication endpoints that are only associated with a single number. For example, the user would have a home phone and/or a work phone, each with a different number. Today, the user may have multiple communication endpoints associated with a single address of record (e.g., a phone number). When a request for a communication session is initiated to the address of record, the communication session may be forked to each of the communication endpoints associated with the address of record.
Forking a communication session may cause bandwidth allocation issues. For example, if there is currently 100 kilobits per second (Kbps) of available bandwidth on a network and a voice call that takes 50 kilobits is forked to three communication endpoints, the system will try to allocate 150 Kbps of bandwidth, which is more than is available. This can result in the communication session being dropped or in one or more of the forked calls to be dropped.